


"I’m going to marry you one day.”

by SomePiece



Series: Flufftember 2020 [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Wano Arc (One Piece) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little fluffy ficlet, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Flufftember challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Denjiro | Kyoshiro/Original Female Character(s), Denjiro | Kyoshiro/Reader, Denjiro | Kyoshiro/You
Series: Flufftember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114109
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	"I’m going to marry you one day.”

The sudden turmoil in the yard startled you a bit. Times were rough, you never knew what could be happening - or who could be trying to get into your house. Muttering silent prayers towards protective spirits - more to calm yourself down than seeking shelter in religion - you threw a covering over your night clothes and left the bedroom. Passing by, you snatched a knife and hid it in a sleeve. Better safe than sorry.

But it was only him. As always, his presence was causing chaos, as if he was one huge and wild maelstrom. Surrounded by servants and “friends”, he was storming through your garden in drunk passion, fueled by encouraging voices echoing from all directions. Denjiro - or rather now: Kyoshiro - froze in place as soon as he spotted your silhouette in the frame of the open door.

“The Moon of My Life,” he called you, opening his arms in an overegged welcoming gesture. “(Name)! I can finally see your face!”

You hid your relief under a wide smile and moved inside: a clear sign he was free to join you. 

“Out!” He barked on his merry brigade. “I want to be alone with my lady!”

The crowd obediently left your property, the noises of the bender were gradually disappearing in the darkness, together with their lanterns and smell of opium. Soon you two were alone and Denjiro’s face eased. He stepped in your house, hilariously bending in the frame way too short to accept his enormous height. As soon as the door was closed behind him, he threw away his fake pompadour and a coat. He kneeled down to match your height and gently held your hands in his.

“Finally some peace,” he murmured between gentle kissing he was peppering your hands with. “I missed you.”

His lips eventually found yours, the kiss was tender and full of love. With every move of his you could feel the longing he suffered, the desperate need of warmth, touch and fondness. Denjiro was quite a greedy kisser - he was never in a hurry, but his lips seemed to absorb you, your warmth and your emotions. No wonder you felt dizzy when he eventually let you go; he had to hold you in an embrace so you wouldn’t fall. Much to your surprise there was no taste of sake lingering on your lips, as it often was after you kissed your lover. His behavior was all played, he didn’t touch a single drop of sake this night.

“Maybe let’s move to a more suitable room,” you proposed and wriggled out of his arms. “Want me to draw you a bath? Or make you tea?”

“Screw it,” he completely threw away his disguise. The crude language he soaked with when young reared its head. “I just need you.”

You moved to the guest room, Denjiro’s favorite of your house. He plopped himself across the floor and leaned against your thigh as you kneeled close to him. You ran your fingers through his silky soft hair, exactly as he liked, and gently massaged his scalp. Denjiro was looking up at you, his face enamored and pure bliss and love beaming from his eyes. He gently caressed your cheek, carefully, tenderly, to not stain your skin with the roughness of a samurai. 

“I love you so much, (Name),” Denjiro whispered, his voice barely audible for you despite complete silence. “I have no idea how I’d bear this all without you. I swear, I’m going to marry you one day.”

He was frequently saying this, whenever his disguised life was becoming too painful to handle and your touch soothed the frustration away. As always, you gave him an encouraging smile and continued the caress, doing your best to bring him much needed relief. But this time, instead of continuing the blabber, Denjiro’s face suddenly became more serious and his muscles tensed under your fingers.

“Big… Things are going to happen in the near future,” he eventually broke the silence. “Can’t tell you the details, but everything is going to change. For better… Hopefully.”

Denjiro suddenly grabbed your hand and squeezed it, hard enough to elicit a surprised cry from you, “And when it ends, I swear, the first thing I will do is coming back here and asking you for your hand properly, like you deserve it.”

“You already know my answer,” you bent to kiss him and you felt his lips curving into a smile under yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
